


You Are The Island’s Hero:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Beaches, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e19 Pupuhi ka he’e o kai uli (The Octopus Spews It’s Ink), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, General, Hand Jobs, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny heard about what happened, He brings dinner for them, What does he say to them?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	You Are The Island’s Hero:

*Summary: Danny heard about what happened, He brings dinner for them, What does he say to them?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was relaxing, or at least trying to on his private beach in front of his house, He thought about the case that he just had. He felt good that he solved with his team, but he felt bad that he couldn’t do more.

 

“Hey, Babe, I brought you your favorite, BBQ, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, His partner, & lover said, indicated to the house, as he came to meet him out there. He saw that something was bothering him. “What’s going on in that handsome brain of yours, Brain ?”, The Loudmouth Detective asked with concern in his voice.

 

“I am glad that we solved the case, but I wish that we could do more for the victim”, The Five-O Commander said with a sad sigh, as he looked him with sadness in his eyes, It took the blond’s breath away. He said this to him, as a response to what he was feeling. “You are the island’s hero”, Danny said, as he reassured him.

 

“I don’t know about that, Danno”, The Former Seal said, as he was tensed now. Danny began to kiss him like crazy, & stripping him of his clothes, & his own. Danny was gonna show him the love, that he deserves, & is about to get from him.

 

Steve was getting into it, He was fucking him hard, as the blond was doing it to him, They were not letting up on each other, as they were doing this to each other. They were performing anal, & oral sex on each other.

 

Danny was taking control of the situation, denying, & controlling his orgasms. He rimmed him, which drove the hunky brunette wild, & gave him the best hand job, & blow job, As a result of it, They had multiple orgasms.

 

They came down from their bliss, & they were putting their clothes on, The Couple were walking back to the house, hand in hand. “Thank you for this, Danny, I love you”, He kissed him sweetly on the lips, “I love you too, Babe”, They walked into the house, & had their dinner.

 

The End.


End file.
